


Promise Rings

by Falling_Starr626



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Death, I hate tagging, I made people cry, M/M, Please read, Sad, be warned, but sad, i cried, if you couldnt tell, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Starr626/pseuds/Falling_Starr626
Summary: Promise rings don't mean much, do they?





	Promise Rings

The day Aleks accepted James' promise ring, was the best day of James' life. Both males were in tears, as their friends clapped in the distance.

At first, Aleks panicked a bit, until James explained that it was a promise ring, that soon or some point they would get married. They both knew they didn't have time to create, plan and pay for a wedding at the moment so they decided they were going to wait.

James kept replaying the words that were said later that night.

"Promise me, you will always be with me. Even if we do split, we will always be friends. Just promise me, Aleks."

"I promise James. We will get married someday and I'll be with you forever. Trust me, you can't get rid of me that easily."

\---

James wasn't prepared for what happened. Life was great, everything with Cow Chop was going well. Aleks and James had finally moved in with each other and were slowly starting to plan some things out for the future wedding. The Cow Chop gang went out as a group to celebrate their progress in their channel and how far they have come. It was a night of laughter and fun times.

No one expected the little girl to break free of her mother's hold and sprint into the street, just as a large truck was speeding down.

They didn't expect Aleks to rip his hand out of James' and shove his friends out of the way as he sprinted past his limits, the only thing on his mind was saving the girls life even if it meant ending his own.

And it did. Aleks reached her just in time, shoving her to the ground and out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to get away himself. The large truck slammed full force onto Aleks, causing him to be thrown forward.

The group couldn't believe their eyes. Frozen in fear and disbelief as to what had happened. They were broken out of their thoughts when the woman let out a loud scream, ran to her daughter while calling the cops.

The group of friends ran towards their wounded friend, crouching around him. Blood was everywhere, the pale Russian's legs were bent in odd ways, an arm clearly was broken, blood oozing out of his side, just below his ribs and coming out fast. The blood pooled around the crying friends.

James and the others began to sob, crying louder than before. Aleks glanced at his friends and gave them a weak smile.

"I love you, James. So much." James let out a harsh sob, clucking his lover's hand. Aleks' eyes began to shut, and James began to panic. The steadily growing crowd of people began to cry as James yelled.

"Aleks, don't you dare close your fucking eyes. You promised me you would stay with me. You promised. You never break a promise, Aleks, Please. Don't do this to me." The bearded man tightened his grip on Aleks' hand, the silver ring still shining brightly in the light.

When the ambulance arrived Brett had to pry James away from his wounded lover so they could race to their own cars to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

\---

They were the biggest group in the waiting room. The room was quiet, making it impossible not to hear the quiet cries and soft sobs from the friends as their worst nightmare became a reality.

Aleks was in the back. A doctor came out half an hour earlier explaining that they would do all they could to help the boy. It took a total of three hours before someone came out to talk to them. Most of them were passed out by now, tried from the tears and emotionally exhausted.

A doctor approached the group taking in the somber group whose heads were held in hands. He gave them a guilty look before speaking quietly.

"We tried. We really did. Aleksandr had lost too much blood. There's nothing we can do. We're sorry but your friend has passed. You can come with me to say your goodbyes."

They were frozen. No more tears were spilled as they followed, eerily silent.

Aleks was paler than James had ever seen him. He was bandaged up, clean and in white blankets. He was so peaceful, almost looking as if he was just sleeping, but everyone in the room knew he wasn't even breathing.

James slowly made his way to the right side of Aleks' bed and collapsed to his knees. He tangled his hand with Aleks' who still wore the silver band around it. The engraved letters still read 'promise me'.

James choked out a sob.

"You fucking liar. You promised me, and you lied. What am I going to do with out you Aleks? How am I supposed to go on when you're not by my side?"

Trevor patted James' shoulder before leading the rest of the group out of the room, giving James the time he needs.

 

"You promised...." James whispered. He never thought he would be crying by his lover's dead body so soon. But it was the truth and reality of the situation. No more wedding. No more planning. No more future. No more promises. You know why?

Because promise rings don't mean anything when the one you love is dead.


End file.
